Witch of Surrey
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: The wizarding world is going to be in for a shock, when the find out their precious girl-who-lived, is everyone's alchemist wielding housewife. What's going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**Second story idea adopted from 9foxgrl.**

Chapter 1

The fateful night of October 31st, 1981, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, didn't know the force that he was unleashing onto the neighborhood of Privet Drive, as he placed the only survivor of the attack on Godric's Hollow, on the Dursley's doorstep.

Though she was asleep at the moment, the young girl-who-lived, who didn't know what her title in the wizarding world was, smiled.

In the coming years she would create herself a new title. One that would carry on through her childhood on Privet Drive. She would be called the Witch of Surrey.

Though none of these titles, would she use to introduce herself. Unknown to the world, magic or muggle, all Izumi Potter would want to be when she grew up was to be a simple house wife.

**Adios Little Blossoms, **

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Over the 10 years she had lived on Privet Drive, children learned that Izumi Potter was a force to be reckoned with. She had by this age gotten a black belt in both Karate and Judo. She was also a master at hand to hand combat.

Her cousin used to only try to verbally bully her, but stopped after the fiasco at the circus. It's not every day that you see a petite little seven year old girl, single handedly capture a run a way bear.

Her petite and innocent outlook and her fiery disposition when angered had earned her a well known nickname, 'Witch of Surrey'.

Though at the age of eleven something made the Dursley's sigh with relief. They didn't like the girl for this reason, but if she left it would be a godsend. What happened was Izumi Potter, the Witch of Surrey, finally recieved her Hogwarts letter.

Izumi woke on the morning of her eleventh birthday to a strange tapping on the window to her bedroom. It used to be Dudley's second one, but they gave it to her at the age of five, it was one of their more smart decisions.

She looked to the window and found that the tapping was caused by an owl. Slowly getting out of bed, and making her way over, she opened the window. She quickly grabbed the owl. The bird squawked in annoyance and showed her what looked to be a letter wrapped on it's leg. She untied the letter, and the owl quickly flew off.

"What the hell is this", Izumi muttered to herself.

She flipped it over and saw something that quickly made her senses go haywire. The letter stated on the front in cursive:

_Ms. I Potter_

_Smallest Bedroom _

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_ What the hell is going on, who the hell knows where I live, _she thought, as she shook the letter.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and used them to peel of the wax seal. The inside of the letter held three slips of paper. She carefully and cautiously picked out the paper.

The first read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_OK, What the hell. I would say Magic isn't real, but seeing as I'm the reincarnation of a housewife/alchemist/teacher. I really have no room to talk. _She thought thinking over what she just read, committing it to her memory.

This is how it would have continued, if it wasn't for the door being broken downstairs, causing her to follow her instincts and protect her house.

**As I know, most people are wondering who the others are going to be reincarnated. Well here are some hints.**

**Sig: Is a particularly good finder**

**Riza: "I read it in Hogwarts:A History"**

**Winry: A bit Loony**

**Roy: Hermioninny**

**Nina: Bat boogies**

**Ed: "Can I take your picture**

**Al: Little brother again**

**Miles: Egypt and Gringotts**

**Olivier: French and Sexy**

**Alex: "You think your all that Potter"**

**Yeah, those are extremely easy hints, but it will keep others off my back until they appear.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
